


cowboys and angels

by snowfallmando



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallmando/pseuds/snowfallmando
Summary: Just fluff - and canon divergent.This is sorta fem!reader but if you don't read the lyrics in the beginning it can be gender neutral.This was inspired by @whiskeybabies on Twitter.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	cowboys and angels

_There's a want and there's need - There's a history between; girls like her and guys like me._

_Cowboys and Angels._

◇◇◇

He's not really sure how it all started. This strange little friendship between the two of you. One minute he's brooding at a bar - alone, he might add - and the next, he'd felt his hat leave his head and when he'd turned around, there you were. Rosy cheeks, glittering eyes, and his signature black Stetson perched on your head. 

"Before you say anything, just know that I was dared to do this." He was silent, just staring at you - waiting for a full explanation. "My friends dared me a hundred dollars to come over here and steal your hat." 

He'd arched an eyebrow, a slow smile creeping across his lips and he'd _loved_ the pretty pink blush that had flooded your cheeks once more. "Well then, guess that means you're buying. Go on and collect your reward, and then get your little butt back here."

You'd listen to him immediately - it's hard not to when he's speaking to you in the tone of his. Commanding, his voice smooth and honeyed and you had scurried back to your friends to collect the money before you'd done as he'd said and returned to him. 

You'd left the bar that night with pink cheeks and his number in your phone. Months on down the line, Jack Daniels had become your best friend and closest confidante. And somewhere along that line, you'd given him your heart. You weren't sure when exactly you'd fallen in love with him - you just knew that you were. 

And somehow, you'd gotten him to lower every defense he'd put up. Gone were the days of hanging around bars, hoping to pick up some random woman for the night to warm his bed. Instead, they were spent with you. Most of the time, just watching movies and making pancakes and watching you dance around his apartment in his favorite sweater. He was gone for you before he knew what hit him. 

That's how he found himself where he was now - your head cradled against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat steady and comforting in your ear as you swayed to the music playing from his radio. One of your favorites, _Cowboys and Angels,_ and you couldn't help but smile when you hear him humming along. 

The rain continued falling outside of his apartment building, but you felt more safe and warm than you ever had in your entire life. Jack Daniels had that affect on you, and you drank it in like the whiskey he favored. Slow and burning and _good._ God, how you loved him. 

His voice broke through your haze just then - the sound of it curling in your belly and you tilted your chin up at him. His eyes were so warm, so _soft,_ and you really wanted to be kissed then. "Angel, I gotta tell you something important. 

"Mm?" You allowed him to pull back just a little, but he still held on of your hands in his own. You were surprised to find that it was shaking - was he nervous? "Jack, are you alright?" 

Flexing his hand, he nodded - his face partially hidden by the shade his Stetson provided. Right now, he was your dashing cowboy, and you couldn't love him more. "Been sittin' on this for quite some time now, angel. Been tearin' me up inside for awhile." 

Your head always imagined the worst case scenario, and in this case it was no different. Before he continued, you'd managed to choke out, "You don't want me anymore, do you?" 

His dark eyes widened in horror, and he tore the Stetson from his head so you could see his eyes when he said, "Hell no, honey. Problem is, I want you _too_ much. I'm in love with you, angel." 

You froze - you couldn't help it. Your best friend, the man you loved, had just told you that he loved you. _Holy shit, is this really happening?_ "... Do you mean it, Jack?"

His hands were cradling your jaw on either side of your face then, the Stetson discarded on the coffee table to your right. His eyes were dark and smooth as your favorite coffee when he whispered, "I love you, angel. I really, really love you." 

With a gasp of want, _of need,_ you pulled him in by fistfuls of his cotton sweatshirt and pressed your lips against his. He tasted like home, and the hot chocolate he loved to make for you. Being in his arms felt like home. 

And when you pulled away, looking up at his face, you got to see that handsome man melt when you whispered _"I love you, Jack."_


End file.
